


There's Too Many Cool Kids

by Soul4Sale



Category: As Told By Ginger
Genre: Gay, High School Ages, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like every other morning, Hoodsey and Carl were ready to give their town something special to wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Too Many Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently made rp blogs for Hoodsey and Blake, and I fell in love with them again. ; u; I love these babies so much, man. I have a whole host of new headcanons and things for them, and I can guarantee that things will just go from here. At least, I hope so, I finally actually wrote something. xD Anyway, this is just a little thing for the fanfiction-friends group on Deviantart. How could I ignore Slice Of Life as a prompt? It’s my niche!

Driving to school in the morning was always an ordeal with Mrs. Joann Bishop. 

“Robert Joseph, I beg of you,” She began, much like she did every morning, “Please do not let that ruffian into your vehicle this morning.” 

“Sorry, mom, Carl’s almost here.” Hoodsey responded cooly, a small smile on his lips and head already bobbing to the beat of the song they would, inevitably, blast from the 1994 Chevrolet Astro’s speakers. He was practically out the door before she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, placing a lipstickless kiss to his forehead and wished him luck.

As soon as the front door was pulled open, Carl, a slurpee in one hand and the other poised to knock, smiled knowingly at his friend and they fell in step to the driveway. Ignoring Joann’s quiet prayers that her son would bring home a respectable friend someday, the pair climbed into the van, tossing their bags in the back. Turning the engine over, it was only a matter of time before Carl had the iPod they practically had shared custody of into the console. 

Cranking the volume, he hit ‘play’, and their ride to school began as it did every morning.

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you_

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I’ve finally written something for this ship, I love them so much, man. ; u; This won’t be the first fic I write of them that involves Rick Astley, but it is certainly the first. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
